With the development and popularity of the Internet and related technologies, some service systems provide people with a huge amount of information through the Internet. More and more marketing activities are conducted online, and searching for information by using the Internet and shopping online gradually become part of people's daily life.
Currently, people search for information or do shopping online mainly by sending information requests, and related service systems that provide information mainly provide information passively. For example, a user enters a key word in the search box on a service provider website to search for information related to the key word, and the search engine of the service provider captures related information in the database according to the key word and provides the related information as a search result for the user, so that the user performs subsequent operations.
However, when the search engine fails to find information that matches the key word in the database, it displays information indicating no search result is found to the user and then ends the information provision process; if data is updated in the database subsequently and information that matches the key word is added, the service system can provide the user with the matched information only when the user initiates access next time and enters the key word to search for information again. The prior art has the following disadvantages: For the service system, providing information passively prolongs the time interval of providing information and reduces the efficiency of obtaining information by users.